


Shows

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Orphan (2009)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Pre-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Leena knows how to put on shows for everyone.





	Shows

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Orphan' nor am I profiting off this.

Leena knows how to put together shows. The nuns appreciate manners, love and smiles. A well behaved child earns more attention and favoritism, though the nuns swear no one is their favorite. 

Children with enjoyable talents earn more attention. Loud instruments and tap dancing turns potential parents away. One of the children considers running around with scissors while screaming a talent. 

Leena catches him on the way to breakfast. He stops running with scissors after that. The nuns look into the incident, but accept this was an unfortunate accident. 

The nuns accept it, because she sniffs and whimpers. One of her best shows for them.


End file.
